


Dueling With A Snake

by Thequirkyghost



Series: Harry Potter/Fantastic Beasts stories [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Kinky, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Some smut lol, Why Though, fem!reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26038723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thequirkyghost/pseuds/Thequirkyghost
Summary: A oneshot of Draco Malfoy/Reader as they both agree to a duel but it doesn't as planned...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader
Series: Harry Potter/Fantastic Beasts stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890127
Comments: 3
Kudos: 101





	Dueling With A Snake

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: There is smut in this lol. also both the reader and malfoy are in their sixth year! I also have yet to edit so sorry for any misspellings or bad grammar, Enjoy!

“He is just so despicable!” Hermione says. You were walking with her down the hallway. You two had been discussing one of your projects when Malfoy muttered ‘filthy mudbloods’ under his breath as he walked by the two of you. That is actually what brought you to be friends with Ms. Granger, the two of you were some of the few students who had muggles for parents. Malfoy’s comment didn’t bother you much but seeing your friends hurt by his words made you really angry, and you had enough. 

“Why don’t you speak up next time mumbler, I don’t think we heard you correctly!” You yelled to the blonde boy who was now a couple feet behind you guys. Hermione gasped next to you; she would love nothing more than to start a fight with the Slytherin but she cared more about her academics and her squeaky-clean record. You heard Malfoy scoff before turning around to look at you. 

“What did you just say to me, mudblood?” Malfoy spits back at you. He started walking near you, only stopping a few inches away from your face, and curse your small stature cause the pure-blood wizard towered over you. You can see a variety of passing students stopping to watch what was happening, the mere sound of that slur had people whipping their heads to see what was causing the commotion. 

“You think you’re so much better than us, cause what? Your parents are both wizards? Who cares Malfoy? We all go to the same school, and last time I checked Hermione and I are better wizards then you will ever be. Go run home to daddy and leave us alone.” You spit back even raising your feet a bit to seem taller. By now everyone in the hallway had turned to watch the great Malfoy finally hearing what he needed to hear for the past six years. 

Malfoy scoffs, obviously not knowing what to say to your comment. You knew Malfoy was sensitive about his father, so you know you really hit him where it hurts. You started to walk away with Hermione, who had the biggest grin on her face when the Slytherin boy finally speaks up. 

“Fine let’s have a duel then, if you think a mudblood like you could defeat me then let’s see it!” Malfoy yells to your turned back. You didn’t actually want to duel him; your dueling skills actually weren’t so good but you would never let him win. You turn to him to speak but Hermione grabs your arm, knowing the consequences if we were to be caught dueling on school grounds. You shake off her hand, you can’t say no to Malfoy especially when his smug smirk was so punchable. 

“Alright Malfoy, pick a time and a place and I’ll beat you,” You reply with a smile that didn’t show your inner feelings. You were so scared if the two of you actually went through with it. You could already feel sweat forming on your back as your body had heated up just from yelling in the hallway with countless eyes on you, you weren’t one for attention. Especially when that attention can get you in trouble. Hermione looks to with saucers for eyes, clearly being against this fight. You try to shake off her stare, still trying to appear strong and intimidating to Draco. 

“Hmph, tonight at the weeping willow, come alone.” Draco says before turning the other way, walking off as if he owned the place and smug smirk across his face. You just stared holes into the back of his head before you snapped out of it with Hermione’s words. 

“What in the heavens do you think you are doing? You are acting as foolish as Harry right now!” You giggled at her comment. Harry was definitely the more daring one out of your friend group, but you had enough of Draco’s words. It was after classes so Hermione just dragged you to the Great Hall for dinner. You hadn’t realized just how many people were staring at you until you started walking out the hall with Hermione. Your ears burned red from how embarrassed you were. 

“I am going to kill (Y/N), or god so help me!” Hermione commented before she sat down with Harry and Ron. The two of them looked to you, the ginger with some food falling out his mouth. Apparently, word hadn’t gone around yet so the two still had no idea what had occurred only moments before. Before you could even get a word in Hermione had started recounting your fight with Draco, and you just sat down and held your head down, not wanting to make eye contact with your group of friends who were clearly staring at you. 

“I don’t know about you guys but I am pretty proud of you (Y/N), someone had to show that Draco what a bloody loser he was. And remind me Hermione didn’t you once punch Draco yourself?” You smiled at Ron’s comment. The boys seemed to actually be happy with your little spat with the Slytherin. You knew both Ron and Harry didn’t care too much about listening to school rules, especially since Harry usually got away with everything. Hermione seemed to get even more angry as she saw neither of the boys were on her side. 

The four of you talked as you joked about how they should all eat good before you are in detention for ages, since there is no way you are backing out of this duel. Hermione scoffed and commented something about if Draco didn’t kill you then she would. You could tell she wasn’t too mad as she smiled with her comment. The boys asked you what you were going to do, especially since you were to go to this duel alone. You wondered about that. You probably needed to think about what spells you would be using and tactics to use when dueling. The four of you agreed it's probably best to return to the Gryffindor common room to talk this over. 

When you guys get to the common room you are glad to see the room is empty. You are not sure what exact time you are to meet with Malfoy, but the sun is almost gone and you fear it will be soon. You decide to go a little after dark so that gives you around an hour or less to prepare. Harry tells you as much as he can about what he remembers about dueling when they learned about it in their previous years. Hermione is reading books about what best dueling spells to use. And Ron is just going on and on cracking himself up at how he wishes he could see Malfoy lose. You decide on 10 different spells to remember that could help you, from protectant spells to defense spells. 

It is a little after dark and you feel ready to meet with Malfoy, you only hope he follows through with his own promise and is alone. You definitely couldn’t fight over Crab and Goyle if he brought them along. Hermione gives you a quick hug, and Harry promises to help if you are caught by Dumbledore, as the headmaster usually lets the Boy Who Lived get away with anything. Ron gives you playful punch to the shoulder and tells you knock him dead. You aren’t sure if Ron was joking or not about that part. You walk out the common room and make your way to the weeping willow. 

Your feet started to grow tired as you walk towards the tree, it is finally in sight and you are so glad to almost be there. You had almost been caught by a couple teachers but you hid, there is no way you could explain why you had to leave school grounds so close to the night. You only hope you can find a way back without being caught. 

“Ahh, what do we have here...” You look up to see the one and only Draco Malfoy leaning up against the Willow. The tree had been pretty dormant lately but you wished it would swoop down and knock Draco on his bum. It is pretty dark but you can make out a sly grin on the Slytherin’s face from the moonlight. 

“I wouldn’t miss beating you for the world.” You say confidently, you hoped Draco couldn’t the quiver in your voice, as you were still nervous for this duel. You knew Draco had dueled before, so he had more experience than you, but hopefully with Harry and Hermione’s help you can beat him. You two position yourselves around ten feet apart as you both raise your wands. You knew Draco was pretty power hungry and decided on a spell that would deflect anything he threw at you and hurl it right back at him. You both counted to three, 1... 2... 3... 

Both your wands point to each other as Draco yells out a spell of high attack, your spell of course countered it and hit it right back at him. The slytherin is thrown ten feet away and looks up at you with shock. 

“You are so predictable Draco...” You say as you saunter over to him. Draco gets back up and look at you before spitting on the ground, still unfazed he glares at you and smirks before remarking that you can’t predict his every move. You both recenter yourself ten feet away ready to strike each other again, you fear Draco could use one of the forbidden spells, with his status he could possibly get away with it. So, you decide on a spell you didn’t want to have to use, due to it seeming cowardly. You both count down one again, 1... 2... 3... 

“Expelliarmus!” You gasp as the words leave your mouth, but it's not the sight of Draco’s wand getting knocked out his hand, it’s the visual of seeing your own wand knocked out of your hand. Seems Draco was right, you didn’t always know what he was going to do. And what you didn’t expect him to do was knock your wand out of your hand at the same time he did. Now both your wands were yards away from the two of you. But if you thought Draco’s spell was surprising, you are even more shocked by his next words. 

“Well... I guess we are going to have to fight like muggles, like you're filthy parents, mudblood.” You never were good at hand to hand combat but of course Draco’s remarks could always push you over the edge. You run at him ready to knock the blonde boy on his sorry ass, Draco not even ready for your sudden anger is easily pushed over as you tackle him. Your arms are tangled as he tries to block your swings at his face. You were going to resort to your fists you definitely weren’t going down without a fight. Besides you heard the amazing story of Hermione punching Draco, wishing you were there to see it in person but had transferred to Hogwarts the year before. 

But maybe Draco had grown stronger over the years. You could feel your arms being pushed away easily now; you try to push back but Draco was definitely stronger than you are. He smirks at you before you spit on his face. This action causes him to release your arms immediately and wipe his face. You took this opportunity to grab both his wrists and put them above his head. Now let's see who is smirking. You look down to see Draco looked quite embarrassed, you weren’t sure why until you realized the position the two of you were in. Draco on his back with you sitting on hips, his arms pinned so far above your head your guy's chests were pushed against one another, your faces only inches away from one another. 

Your face flushes with the intimate position, slightly embarrassed you loosen your hold on his wrists and Draco takes this opportunity to switch the scenario. In one quick move it was now Draco sitting on top of you with your wrists pinned above your head by one of his hands, probably strong enough to hold both your arms down. Draco was above you a bit more as he propped himself up with other arm, both of you staring at one another out of breath and waiting for the other to make the next move. 

You tried to lift your legs but Draco just maneuvered his legs to now rest on yours, your face was now red up to your ears at how intimate this position was. You started to buck your hips hoping to maybe throw him off, but you being the weaker one could only do so much. Draco laughed at your efforts, you growing even madder at his taunts start moving faster and it's only the sound released from Draco’s mouth that makes you seize. He mutters a quick stop along with a small moan. 

You stare up at the Slytherin, disbelief in your eyes as you couldn’t believe it was the correct sound you heard. Wanting to test the waters a bit you buck up again, and Draco curses under his breath. He gives you a glare that makes you seize all your actions. Draco quickly gets up; you didn’t realize how tightly he was bounding your wrists until you felt a throbbing pain when he releases. Unable to process what happened you stay on the ground for a moment watching Draco as he collects his wand and turns to walk to the school. 

“What was that about Draco? Are you just going to leave? What, did you get excited by a ‘dirty mudblood’?” You say in a mocking tone. Your last sentence had caused Draco to turn to you, now standing you cross your arms waiting for his response. You weren’t sure what to tell everyone when you got back but if Draco is retreating then you won. But you did want to know what was going on. Draco starts walking towards you, quickly, you barely had time to even respond before Draco was mere inches from you, his tall frame standing over you in an intimidating fashion. 

“If you ever speak about this again, you and your filthy parents are going to regret it. Don’t think my parents wouldn’t harm a few meaningless muggles.” Draco says to you in a harsh tone. You can his breath on your forehead from how close he was to you. He started stepping forward waiting for your response until your back hits the willow, and Draco has your cornered. You look down, a little scared of how harsh the Slytherin was being. But you're avoidance of eye contact made you land on Draco’s belt, specifically the very obvious thing protruding from his pants. Your eyes were probably as big as saucers, you had no idea what to think about the boy in front of you. You were slightly confused as to why you were excited by his attraction to you. 

You look back up at Malfoy not sure what to say, but you suddenly felt a surge of confidence as you stepped towards Draco. You keep eye contact with him as you bring your bodies to contact. Draco’s voice hitches in his throat as he looks down at you, obviously taken aback by your action. You feel even more conflicted as you want nothing more than to have him kiss you. So, you decided to go for it. You get on your tippy toes as you push a gentle kiss on his lips, it was only a quick peck and Draco is just standing there looking at you in utter belief in what you just did. But what happens next surprises you both. 

Draco grabs your shoulders and pushes you back against the willow and harshly joins your lips with one another again. Your hands at are at his chest, wanting to explore how broad it has got over the years. As his hands find their way into your hair and your neck you move your hands up to his neck, pulling him in even closer to you. There is barely any space between the two of you now, his thigh now pressed even more between your legs. You start to wander your hands to a lower region, a region that held your focus only moments before. Your hands are at his hips now, and as one hand grazes his dick, he pulls on the hair at the back of your head, craning your neck back. 

“Ahh a fiesty one I see...” You can feel Draco smile against your lips before leaving a trail of kisses to your neck where he starts to drag his teeth across. This erupted a fire in your stomach and can’t hold back a moan which cause the Slytherin boy to push his body even farther into yours, pushing that thigh of his against you which causes another moan to slip past your lips. You weren’t sure where this was going but you strangely didn’t want it to end anytime soon. Your hands find the spot you were looking earlier and lightly grab, hoping to cause a response from the boy against you. And a response you were given. Draco pushes his teeth so far into your neck you wondered if this boy was secretly a vampire. Draco grabs you by the back of your thighs and brings you down to the ground, now on top of you once again. 

Draco makes his way back up to your lips, and your hands find their way back to his belt and start to undo it. And Draco seems to be okay with it as he starts to unbutton your shirt. It was a little difficult but you had pulled his belt from his pants, when he just done getting your shirt open. Draco looks into your eyes as he brings himself up to look at your chest, rising and falling at such a fast pace there was no denying your excitement for this action. Draco kneels back down and starts to kiss down your chest, which causes your breath you stutter a bit, and you were sure you could hear a chuckle from the blonde boy. When Draco’s head reaches your pants, he pulls down the zipper with his teeth and you can feel your face burn with desire. Draco pulls your pants all the way off and you were now left in you unbuttoned shirt, and your bra and undies for the Slytherin to see. And he seemed to like what he saw as he smirked at your body. 

His calloused fingers ran down your body, your skin erupting in goosebumps. You were so impatient you want him to take you now and it seemed the Slytherin boy felt the same. You looked up to see Draco dragging down his pants as his underwear and yours was the only thing separating you guy’s hot skin. Draco slowly dragged down your underwear before looking up at you, maybe to see if you had decided against what was about to go down. You kicked your underwear off your legs, giving Draco the go ahead. Draco took off his briefs and lined himself up at your entrance, you brought your legs around his back and grabbed his shoulders, preparing for what was about to happen. You weren’t a virgin but Draco didn’t seem to be the kind to go very gentle. 

To your surprise Draco seemed to act very kind with you, keeping eye contact with you as he entered slowly, giving you time to adjust. But by the time Draco was fully in, he quickly drew out and thrusted right back in and the pleasure made your eyes cross. Draco was not so gentle as he started to pick up pace, you tried to grab onto his shoulders but the fabric kept slipping off your fingers, so you grabbed the collar of his shirt, ripping a few buttons as his shirt fell down his shoulders. Draco gave you a look but you just smirked. Draco took that smirk as a challenge and propped himself up more so he could thrust even faster. The pleasure was insane, unable to grab anything your arms started to flail as you tried to find something to grab to steady yourself. 

What you found was Draco’s hand, once again pushing your arms above your head. Perhaps that was his favorite position and perhaps why he couldn’t stop staring at your body as you moaned looking into his eyes. You weren’t sure if it was a good idea but you moaned out Draco’s name and he seemed to like it very much as he fell back down on you again and started to bite at your neck again. You kept saying his name and you swore you could feel his dick twitch inside you. And you had no idea how good that was going to fell. Draco’s other hand found your bra as he pulled at the center and eventually breaking it leaving your boobs to feel the cool air. Your nipples hardened at the air but was quickly warmed by Draco’s hand, squeezing one. You were going to voice a complaint of how he broke your bra but you had also torn his shirt. 

You moaned his name as it was becoming too much and you were close to finishing, you supposed Malfoy was too and his hips started to stutter. He let go of your hands as he pushed a hand against your throat as he kissed with so much ferocity it was more teeth than lips. Your hands found his back and you clawed at his back the pleasure becoming too much, you were going to tell him you were oh so close but his lips kept you silent. You felt the edge coming too quickly as your hips and legs started to shake and you were moaning his name into his mouth when you found release. 

Your nails had clawed from the center of his back to nearly his shoulders when you felt euphoria and all the muscles in your body relax. Any tensions your body held had left your body. You looked up to Draco to see if he had finished as well, but his hips stutter before his leaves your entrance, you missed the feeling until he finished across your stomach. Probably smart thinking on his part. But the visual of the out of breath student as he leaned over your body with his cum across your stomach, gleaming in the moonlight- made you almost cum again. 

Malfoy rolled over onto his back as both of you just started up into the stars out of breath and still trying to understand what just happened. You just had sex with the boy who has been tormenting you since you transferred to Hogwarts. As both of your breaths return to a normal pace neither of you knows what to do, so you decide to just pretend like nothing happened, yeah that always works. You jump up and find your pants and underwear. Draco is still on the ground but now was putting on his pants and underwear, avoiding eye contact with you. You find your wand a couple feet from the two of you and repair your bra with a little spell before trying to fix your uniform to look you didn’t just do it next to the weeping willow. You could feel his cum making parts of your shirt stick to your stomach. You are about to turn away, never wanting to see Malfoy again from embarrassment but you turn to say one thing. 

“I won’t speak about this. I promise.” You say before making a beeline for the school. The only thoughts on your mind is that you hope you could lie good enough to your friends so they never find out what happened, and that your professor changes seats in your herbology class so you don’t have to sit next to Malfoy tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Well... that was something. I have never written smut so don't hate me. This is so long, i thought it was gonna be under 2,000, oh well! Do comment if you didn't completely hate it!


End file.
